


She's Sweeter Than the Cookies

by ashesrose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Mortal AU, or not it doesn't really matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesrose/pseuds/ashesrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reynalypso fanfiction: just being adorable, cute, and domestic. This is for pjo femslash week day 3, hope you like it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Sweeter Than the Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy (and when I say fluffy I mean LOTS OF FLUFF) little one shot of my girls because I LIVE for f/f wives with kids. <3
> 
> Check out my tumblr: @sayhellotothepoodlepercy

Reyna pushed the door to her home open after unlocking it. The moment she stepped in, she could smell the cooking from the kitchen. She stood in front of the doorway for a moment, taking in the sweet scent of her wife, Calypso’s wonderful skills. Calypso was always the best at cooking. Reyna wasn’t all that great.

  
Reyna snuck through the house quietly, wanting to surprise Calypso. She slowly entered the kitchen. Reyna stopped for a moment and just admired her wife. She wasn’t cooking anything special, just spaghetti. A normal family dinner. But, Calypso was the cutest when she cooked. She always got this doe-eyed look while she was focused. Even when she wasn’t doing anything messy, she always wore her apron which made her look absolutely adorable. Calypso’s long, caramel hair flowed down her back. Reyna loved to run her fingers through it, and longed to do just that at that moment.

  
Reyna walked behind Calypso and approached her. Calypso still hadn’t noticed. Reyna prided herself in being quite stealthy, and Calypso had a habit of shutting the world out, so she was pretty easy to sneak up on sometimes. Although, Reyna didn’t intend on scaring her.

  
Once Reyna got close enough to her wife, she wrapped her arms around Calypso’s waist and rested her head on the other girl’s shoulder. “Hi,” she said.  


Calypso had jumped a bit at the contact, but a second later she realized it was Reyna. Reyna found it adorable how at the moment she hugged Calypso, the girl started to smile. Calypso had a smile as bright as the sun. Well, it wasn’t blinding. It was more like a smile that shone like the moon, even though the moon didn’t technically shine. It was calming, happy, and always put Reyna in a good mood.  


“Hey there,” Calypso replied, moving her gaze from Reyna and back to the spaghetti that she was cooking. “How was work?”

  
“Tiring. But your cooking will probably make everything better. By the way, what’s that sweet smell? You didn’t put cake in the spaghetti, did you?”  


“Ok first of all, gross, and second of all, I put some cookies in the oven for dessert before I started making dinner. That’s what you’re smelling,” Calypso explained.  
“Alex is gonna be happy about that,” Reyna replied.

  
“Yeah, speaking of Alex, could you go get him? He went to his room for a nap about three hours ago and I think he woke up 20 minutes ago? I heard him playing with his toys.”

  
“Sure, Callie.” Reyna stood up straight, placed her hands on Calypso’s shoulders, and kissed her on the cheek. She then headed off to Alex’s room. Alex was Reyna and Calypso’s four year old son. They had adopted him when he was just a newborn and had raised him ever since. Calypso was definitely the better parent of the two. She was wonderful with kids. Reyna loved to watch her with Alex. It was almost mesmerizing. Calypso always knew just what to do. Reyna wasn’t as good with children as Calypso was, but she thought of herself as a pretty good parent. She enforced discipline, of course, but was also the type to let Alex rebel a little. At Alex’s age, rebelling was eating an extra cookie when Mommy said he couldn’t, so Reyna was pretty ok with it.

  
Reyna opened the door and saw the little boy kneeling on the ground, ramming his trucks into one another. He was almost as cute as Calypso. If not even cuter. Reyna couldn’t decide. He had long, messy, dark brown hair that constantly had to be cut because it was always growing in front of his eyes. His brown eyes looked like dark chocolate and his skin was a chestnut color. He wore a cute red and blue t-shirt and jeans.  
“Look who’s home?” Reyna greeted. Alex’s head turned to Reyna and his face lit up.

  
“Momma!” He shouted as he ran up to Reyna. (Calypso was known as “Mommy in the family and Reyna was known as "Momma”) The way he hugged Reyna’s legs made her feel warm inside. Reyna bent down a little and ran her hand through Alex’s messy “just woke up from a nap” hair.

  
“Guess what?!” Reyna said, putting on her kids voice. She might not have been as good with kids as Calypso, but she could do a great “I’m so excited about this!” voice.

  
“Wha-?” Alex muttered, looked up at Reyna with excited eyes.

  
“It’s dinner time! And, there’s cookies for dessert if you eat all your dinner!”

  
“Yay!” Alex squealed. Reyna assumed he was excited because of the cookies, unless he was super hungry. Alex raised his arms up in the air and did a repeating downwards motion with his hands, which was Alex’s way of saying he wanted to be picked up. Not being able to resist his adorable smile, Reyna scooped up her son and carried him to the kitchen.

  
Calypso smiled when she saw the two of them. “Well I if it isn’t my two favorite people in the world,” she said. “Dinner’s ready.” Reyna walked over to the table, placed Alex in his high chair, and strapped him in. Alex was a little old for a high chair, but he wasn’t tall enough for a normal chair just then. After making sure Alex was secure in his chair, Reyna sat down on the chair closest to him.  


Calypso placed a bowl of spaghetti on Alex’s tray. It was one of those kiddie bowls with suction cups on the bottom. Calypso also gave Alex a fork, but he’d most likely end up eating with his hands. Calypso then grabbed two plates of spaghetti and meatballs. “Your highness,” Calypso joked as she placed one of the plates in front of Reyna.

  
“Why thank you,” Reyna replied. Calypso sat on the chair across from Reyna and the family all began to eat. Throughout dinner, Reyna and Calypso talked about their days, their favorite tv show to watch together, Alex and how he’d be going to preschool in about a week, and more. Reyna didn’t mind what they talked about. She always enjoyed time with Calypso and her son, no matter what they were doing. Both girls had work off the next day (Calypso was a florist and Reyna was a personal trainer) and they were planning to take Alex to the zoo, since he loved animals. Reyna was pretty excited, because she loved outings with her family.

  
Hours later, Reyna was sitting on the couch, aimlessly flipping through TV channels. After Calypso put Alex to bed, she joined Reyna on the couch. They always switched who would get Alex in the morning and who would put him to bed so if Reyna had woken him up, Calypso would put him to bed, and the opposite. Reyna turned to Calypso and stared for a moment. Reyna always loved the tiny freckles on Calypso’s cheeks. They made her look beautifully sun-kissed. Calypso didn’t really like them, but Reyna loved them. Reyna lifted her gaze to Calypso’s beautiful dark almond colored eyes, and then down to her rosy lips.

  
“You stopped flipping channels,” Calypso pointed out. Reyna realized that while she was staring at Calypso, she’d gone into a little trance and stopped everything else she was doing.

  
“Oh…ummm,” Reyna stuttered. Very few people could make Reyna stutter. Calypso was one of those people.

  
“I know I’m cute, I don’t blame you. You’re cute too,” Calypso laughed. Calypso had definitely seen Reyna staring. Reyna smiled, placed her hand on Calypso’s cheek, and pulled her in for a kiss. Reyna wrapped her other arm around Calypso’s waist and Calypso placed her hand on Reyna’s shoulder. Reyna moved her hand up from Calypso’s cheek and into her hair, where she ran her fingers through the soft, caramel locks. Reyna took in Calypso’s scent of flowers and honey. When the two girls parted, Calypso stretched her arm out to the plate on the table. They had placed the cookies there after giving Alex some. Holding the cookie, Calypso brought her hand to Reyna’s mouth. Reyna opened her mouth and bit the cookie. She hadn’t had one of them yet. “Good, right?” Calypso asked.

  
“Delicious,” Reyna replied while still chewing. “You’ve got a gift.”

  
“Yup, I do.” Calypso smiled and leaned over, placing her head in Reyna’s lap. “Find something good to watch.”

  
Reyna leaned back into the couch and started flipping the channels once more, but with her wife in her lap.

  
Calypso had fallen asleep on Reyna after about thirty minutes of watching tv. Reyna ran her hands through Calypso’s hair again, as she slept. Calypso was adorably cute when she was asleep. Reyna savored the moment she had with her wife. She loved the moments when it was calm and they were the only people in the room. Even when one of them was asleep. Reyna leaned her head over and onto the sleeping Calypso, and the married couple fell asleep together on their couch with the TV still playing, cause Reyna always forgot to shut it off.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment to make me smile all day!!


End file.
